Jimmy y Cindy, ¿hermano y hermana?
by countegor
Summary: Un análisis demuestra que Cindy es hermana de Jimmy. ¡Conozcan a Cindy Neutron!
1. 1 El analisis

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 1 - "El análisis"  
  
"¡Cuidado, Nerdtron!" dijo Cindy, enojada, luego de que Jimmy tropezara con ella en el pasillo de Lindbergh Elementary.  
  
"¡Es bueno verte, Vortex!" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Cindy murmuró, se levantó y luego corrió hacia Libby para saludarla.  
  
Él se levantó, y vio a Carl y a Sheen. "¡Hola, muchachos!", saludó.  
  
"¡Hola, Jimmy! ¿Otro problema con Cindy?" preguntó Sheen mientras jugaba con su figura de acción de UltraLord con Carl.  
  
"Si, es sólo que estuve muy ocupado y no la vi pasar. Como siempre. ¡Viejo! Desearía que no fuera tan ruda y sea más como una amiga." respondió Jimmy.  
  
"¿A qué te refieres, Jim?" preguntó Carl.  
  
"Bueno, estoy cansado de tropezar con ella, ¡y de hacerle competencia! ¡Y siempre parece como si ella fuera mi hermana!" respondió Jimmy, suspirando. "¡A veces no la soporto!".  
  
"Tal vez deberías decirle lo mismo que dijiste" sugirió Sheen.  
  
"No, no es tan simple. Por alguna razón, siempre me odió. Vamos, muchachos, vamos a la clase" dijo Jimmy.  
  
Mientras tanto, Cindy hablaba con Libby, caminando por el pasillo.  
  
"No sé que le pasa a Neutron últimamente. ¡Se tropieza conmigo como si fuera una pared o algo!" dijo Cindy.  
  
"Bueno, deberías hablar esto con él, niña" sugirió Libby.  
  
"Qu-Libby, ¡por favor!" Cindy hizo una sonrisa nerviosa. "¡La última cosa que podría hacer es hablar con el cabezón! Y no sé por qué, pero pensé que siempre se veía más como si fuera mi... ¡hermano o algo! Siempre discute conmigo, siempre me odió, pero cuando necesito ayuda... bueno, a veces no... ¡pero él está ahí!".  
  
"Hablemos de otra cosa." dijo Libby. "¿Irás de la doctora hoy?" preguntó.  
  
"Si, dijo que iba a decirme los resultados" respondió Cindy.  
  
"¿Resultados? ¿Qué resultados?" dijo Libby.  
  
"Me hizo hacerme algunas pruebas y análisis y me va a mostrar si tengo algo" dijo Cindy.  
  
"¡No te ves como si tuvieras algo, niña!" dijo Libby.  
  
"Si, pero ya conoces a mi madre, siempre preocupada por mí. Y soy su única hija, así que imagínate" respondió Cindy.  
  
"Bueno, espero que no tengas nada" dijo Libby, suspirando.  
  
"Gracias, Libby. Oye, apúrate, vamos a clase" dijo Cindy.  
  
Libby y Cindy fueron al salon de clase.  
  
El día escolar terminó y, de pronto, un taxi se detuvo enfrente de la escuela. La Sra. Vortex abrió la puerta y llamó a Cindy, quien estaba caminando con Libby.  
  
"Cindy, cariño, vamos a ir de la doctora por tus resultados" dijo la Sra. Vortex.  
  
"¿Sucede algo malo, mamá?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
"No, pero sólo para asegurarme de que no tengas que caminar o hacer algún esfuerzo, te llevaré en este taxi" dijo la Sra. Vortex.  
  
Cindy respiró profundo y antes de meterse en el taxi, le dijo adiós a Libby.  
  
Jimmy, Sheen y Carl vieron a Cindy metiéndose en el taxi, así que decidieron preguntarle a Libby.  
  
"¿Por qué Cindy estaba con su madre?" preguntó Jimmy.  
  
"Va a ir al doctor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Libby.  
  
"¡Oh! ¡Nada! Debo irme. ¡Adiós, Sheen! ¡Adiós, Carl!" dijo Jimmy. Se sonrojó y se fue.  
  
"¡Sí! ¡Adiós, Jimmy!" dijo Sheen. "¡Y hola, tacita de café!".  
  
Libby se sonrojó y sonrió suavemente, pero enseguida se enojó porque Sheen le estaba dando nombres, otra vez.  
  
"¡Apártate, perdedor!" dijo Libby. Y se fue.  
  
Sheen se encojió hombros, confundido. 


	2. 2 Los resultados

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 2 - "Los resultados"  
  
Cindy llegó al hospital con su madre en el taxi. Luego, ambas fueron al pasillo y hablaron con la receptionista.  
  
"¿Nombre de la paciente, por favor?" preguntó la receptionista.  
  
"Cynthia Vortex" dijo la Sra. Vortex.  
  
"Veamos..." dijo la receptionista mientras revisaba el libro de pacientes. "¿Les tocó la Dra. Rachel Cowell, verdad?". Ambas, madre e hija asintieron. "Las está esperando en el 2do. piso, puerta 315".  
  
Cuando llegaron allí, le hablaron a una enfermera.  
  
"Bien, sólo siéntense aquí y las llamar", dijo la enfermera.  
  
Mientras tanto, Hugh Neutron, el padre de Jimmy, estaba hablando con la receptionista también.  
  
"Si, hola, mi nombre es Hugh Beaumont Neutron" dijo Hugh. "Tengo que pedirle un turno con el doctor, verá, porque fui mordido por un pato hace poco en el Lago Retroville y quiero saber si tengo algo."  
  
La recepcionista respiró profundo y giró sus ojos.  
  
"Bien, ¿su nombre otra vez?" preguntó receptionista, mientras miraba el libro de pacientes.  
  
"Hugh. H-U... errr... G... errr...uhm... ¡bueno, eso! N-E-U-T-R-O-N... Neutron" dijo.  
  
"Bueno, tiene un turno con el Dr. Silverman el viernes a la 1 de la tarde" dijo la receptionista.  
  
Mientras tanto, Cindy estaba con la Dra. Cowell.  
  
"Ahora... veamos... Cindy, estás muy bien. No tienes nada. Estás bien" dijo la Dra. Cowell.  
  
Cindy sonrió y suspiró de alivio.  
  
"¿Está segura de esto, Dra.?" preguntó la Sra. Vortex.  
  
"Si, estóy segura. Como verá, este análisis muestra que Cindy es más fuerte que nunca. Mírelo, sangre, colesterol, glucosa, está todo normal" respondio la Dra. Cowell. "Vuelve en tres semanas y le daré los resultados a la receptionista así ella te los dará a t" dijo mirando a Cindy.  
  
"Está bien," dijo Cindy, y asintió.  
  
Ambas, Cindy y su madre dejaron el hospital.  
  
Mientras tanto, la Dra. Cowell le dio los resultados a la receptionista, y la receptionista colocó una etiqueta en el sobre. Leyó el libro de pacientes y vio los nombres "Cinthya Vortex" arriba y "Hug Neutron" debajo. Entonces escribió en la etiqueta "Cynthia Neutron" por error y puso el sobre en la caja de resultados.  
  
Cuando "Hug" Neutron fue nuevamente al Hospital de Retroville, el viernes a la 1 de la tarde, estaba con el Dr. Silverman.  
  
"Bien... "Hug" Neutron, ¿verdad? ¿Mordido por un pato? Mmmh... Le haré unas pruebas y un análisis, ¿está bien?" dijo el Dr. Silverman.  
  
"Usted es el doc, doc" dijo "Hug", sonriente.  
  
"Sí, sí, sólo déjeme escribirle la prueba. Sangre, glucosa, colesterol, magnesio, calcio, y... ¡listo!" dijo el Dr. Silverman y le dio la nota a "Hug". "Hable con la enfermera de la puerta 312, y le hará las pruebas, ¿está bien?"  
  
"Hug" asintió y se fue.  
  
"Bien, "Hug" Neutron" dijo la enfermera, leyendo sin mucho cuidado la nota de la prueba. "Hmmm... sí, es el padre de Cinthya, ¿verdad?". "Hug" la miró confundido. "Bueno, venga conmigo".  
  
Luego de las pruebas...  
  
"Vuelva en una semana y el Dr. Silverman le dirá los resultados. ¡Adiós!" dijo la enfermera, cerrando violentamente la puerta enfrente de la nariz de "Hug".  
  
The next week, "Hug" went again to Retroville Hospital. He was again with Dr. Silverman.  
  
"Well, I see nothing..." said Dr. Silverman. "Just an infection in your ear, probably by the duck that bitted you, but I'll give you some pills for that. Come in two weeks to give you the results, ok?"  
  
"Ok, doc." said "Hug".  
  
"Hug" dejó el hospital y mientras eso ocurrió, el Dr. Silverman le dio a la recepcionista los resultados. La recepcionista puso los resultados en un sobre y una etiqueta en el mismo con el nombre "Hug Neutron" en él. Luego colocó ese sobre en la caja de resultados. Pero por un nuevo error y descuido, no notó que había puesto la etiqueta en el mismo sobre que decía "Cinthya Neutron". Después, la etiqueta con la leyenda "Hug Neutron" se pegó en otro sobre. Y ese otro sobre era un análisis viejo del Sr. Vortex, que nunca fue a retirar.  
  
Dos semanas después, Cindy fue al hospital a llevarse los resultados de la recepcionista.  
  
"Tome, señorita Neutron" dijo la recepcionista.  
  
Cindy se sorprendió por el comentario y se enojó.  
  
"¡Es Vortex!" dijo Cindy.  
  
"Sí, sí. Ah, y ve con el Dr. Silverman." dijo la recepcionista.  
  
"¿Para qué?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
"Tu padre está ah" respondió la recepcionista.  
  
"¿Mi padre? ¡Eso no puede ser!" dijo Cindy.  
  
"Está en el cuarto 316" dijo la receptionista.  
  
Cindy fue al cuarto 316 sólo para encontrarse con "Hug" Neutron.  
  
"¿El padre de Neutron? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Y donde está mi padre?" preguntó Cindy.  
  
"¡Hola! ¡Tu debes ser la novia de Jimmy! ¡Qué tal!" saludó "Hug".  
  
"Tu padre está justo aquí, Cindy." dijo el Dr. Silverman.  
  
"¡Él no es mi padre! ¡Mi padre está trabajando en este momento!" gritó Cindy.  
  
"Me temo que es tu padre, Cindy" dijo la Dra. Cowell, entrando al cuarto. "De acuerdo con los análisis, él es tu padre biológico. Ah, y me encargué de llamar a tus supuestos padres para explicarles".  
  
Cindy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se mostró perpleja por un tiempo.  
  
Justo en ese momento, el Sr. y la Sra. Vortex llegaron al cuarto del Dr. Silverman. 


	3. 3 La explicacion

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.  
  
- CAPÍTULO 3 - "La explicación"  
  
Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Dr. Silverman...  
  
"Qu-No, ¡espere un minuto, doc! ¿Está tratando de decirme que esta niña es mi hija?" dijo "Hug", confundido, rascando su cabeza y apuntando a Cindy.  
  
"Bueno... s" dijo el Dr. Silverman. "Verá, las pruebas dieron positivo. Incluyendo tipo de sangre. Ella es A Positivo y usted tambien lo es".  
  
"¿Soy A positivo? ¡No tenía ni idea de eso!". "Hug" estaba realmente confundido. Se rasco más la cabeza hasta que se le cayó algo de pelo.  
  
"Mire por usted mismo" dijo el Dr. Silverman dándole la prueba a "Hug".  
  
"Hug" leyó la prueba y no dijo una palabra.  
  
La Dra. Cowell le dio la misma prueba a Cindy. Cuando Cindy la leyó, se desmayó.  
  
"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó la Sra. Vortex entrando al cuarto, furiosa.  
  
Repentinamente vio a Cindy en el suelo, así que acudió en su ayuda.  
  
"¡Neutron! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?" gritó el Sr. Vortex, viendo a Cindy en el suelo.  
  
"¿Disculpa? ¿Tu hija? Bueno, yo no lo creo..." dijo "Hug".  
  
"¡¿Qué?!". El Sr. y la Sra. Vortex no podían creer lo que "Hug" estaba diciendo.  
  
"¡Bien, bien, cálmense!" dijo el Dr. Silverman. "¿Sr. y Sra. Vortex, podría hablar un segundo con ustedes? ¿En privado? "Hug", espere afuera".  
  
"Si, doc." dijo "Hug". Luego, salió del cuarto.  
  
Cuando el Dr. Silverman le explico a los señores Vortex la situación, entendieron...  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿MI HIJA NO ES REALMENTE MI HIJA??? ¿ESO ES LO QUE INTENTA DECIRME? ME QUIERE ROMPER EL CORAZ"N, ¿VERDAD?" gritó la Sra. Vortex, desesperada y sobreactuando.  
  
"¡Cálmate, cariño! ¡Doctor! ¿Está seguro de esto?" preguntó el Sr. Vortex.  
  
"¡Vea por usted mismo, Sr. Vortex!" dijo el Dr. Silverman, y le dio la prueba a sus ojos.  
  
"¡E-esto no puede ser! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Es verdad!" dijo el Sr. Vortex. "¡Cariño! ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?". Cuando dijo esto, la Sra. Vortex yacía en el suelo, desmayada.  
  
Luego de la pequeña reunión, Cindy y la Sra. Vortex estaban despiertas, y "Hug" y el Sr. Vortex estaban hablando.  
  
"Bueno, al menos podremos visitarla, somos tus vecinos, y ella era todo el tiempo nuestra hija" dijo el Sr. Vortex.  
  
"Lo entiendo. No es fácil para mí tampoco tragarme todo esto, sabe..." dijo "Hug", tratando de conformar al Sr. Vortex.  
  
"Cuide de ella, como nosotros lo hicimos" dijo el Sr. Vortex, llorando.  
  
"No sé que decir, ni lo que dirá mi esposa Judy, ni lo que mi Jimbo dirá sobre esto. Será como un sopapo en sus caras" dijo "Hug".  
  
Cuando "Hug" dijo la palabra "Jimbo", algo se activó en Cindy.  
  
"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" gritó Cindy en desesperación. "¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO PUEDEN ESPERAR QUE TENGA QUE VIVIR NERDTRON! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LO AGUANTO!". Cuando dijo esto, se puso a llorar.  
  
"Hug" fue hacia ella.  
  
"Ya, ya, no llores. Me aseguraré de que Jimbo no te moleste. Es más, trataré de hacerlos amigos, ¿qué tal?" dijo "Hug", y le dio a Cindy una vergonzoza sonrisa.  
  
Cindy lloró aún más fuerte.  
  
"Errr... Sr. y Sra. Vortex, ¿quieren que los lleve a todos a su casa?" sugirió "Hug".  
  
"Eh... no, estamos bien, hay un taxi afuera esperándonos" dijo la Sra. Vortex.  
  
"Bueno, jovencita" dijo "Hug" volviéndose a Cindy. "Vamos a casa. ¡Ah, espera! ¡Tengo algo que hacer!".  
  
Fue a la receptionista.  
  
"Errr... eh... quiero que me cambie el nombre en el libro de pacientes, vera... Errr... no soy H-U-G... N-E-U-T-R-O-N... es H-U-G-H... ¿está bien?" dijo.  
  
La receptionista giró sus ojos y suspiró muy profundamente. Hizo una descuidada y nerviosa mueca y miró a "Hug".  
  
"Bien, sólo firme aquí... y aquí... y aquí... y aquí... y... ¡aquí!" dijo la receptionista, apuntando hacia algunos espacios en blanco.  
  
"Hugh" mostró una cara confundida a la recepcionista, y luego firmó.  
  
Cindy miró toda la escena, giró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.  
  
"Este va a ser un laaaaaargo día...".  
  
En casa...  
  
"¡Familia! ¡Tengo un anuncio que hacer y es muy importante!" dijo "Hug" entrando a la casa.  
  
"¿Qué es, papá?" preguntó Jimmy, cayendo escaleras abajo por la baranda. Goddard lo siguió de cerca.  
  
Pero cuando Jimmy vio a Cindy detrás de su padre...  
  
"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡¿Papá, qué está haciendo ella aquí?!?" dijo apuntando a Cindy.  
  
"Oh, ya veo, tenemos a los Vortex como invitados, ¿es eso, cariño?" dijo Judy, caminando de la cocina.  
  
"Errr... Bomboncito... ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?" preguntó Hugh.  
  
"Seguro. Jimmy, quédate aquí, volveré en un momento" dijo Judy.  
  
"¡Seguro, mamá!" dijo Jimmy, saludándola.  
  
Luego, se volteó hacia Cindy. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".  
  
Cindy se sonrojó, y luego le hizo una mueca de fastidio, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.  
  
"No tienes ni la menor idea..". 


	4. 4 ¿Hermano y hermana?

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

- CAPÍTULO 4 - "¿Hermano y hermana?"

"¡No, Hugh, esto no puede ser!" dijo una perpleja Judy, mirando a Hugh. "¡Ella no puede ser nuestra hija perdida!".

"¿Nuestra 'qu'??" preguntó Hugh, sorprendido. "¿A-A qué te refieres con 'perdida'?".

"¿No te acuerdas, antes de que Jimmy naciera? Tuvimos una hija primero, pero los doctores dijeron que ella... ¡ella se había ido!".

"¡Ah, Sí! Lo recuerdo..." dijo Hugh, rascándose la cabeza. "No, realmente no lo recuerdo...". Se rascó la cabeza aún más.

"¡Debemos decirles ahora!" sugirió Judy.

"Errr... Bomboncito, no creo que necesitemos decirles" dijo Hugh apuntando a un desmayado Jimmy y a una desmayada Cindy junto a la puerta de la cocina. "Porque ya lo escucharon todo...".

Luego de unas agradables noticias...

"¡No! Esto... ¡esto no puede ser! ¿Y a qué te refieres con 'hermana perdida'??? ¡Quiero pruebas! ¡Y este tonto exámen no es suficiente!" gritó Jimmy, perplejo por la noticia y sosteniendo los análisis y los exámenes.

"¡Caríño, por favor! ¡Cálmate! Está bien, te diré por qué," dijo Judy.

-- Retrospectiva --

Judy contando la historia...

"Tuvimos que ir al Hospital de Retroville así podría tener el bebé y... bueno, Hugh se encargó de eso. Yo estaba en la silla de ruedas y me dejó con la enfermera, mientras él iba hacia la recepcionista.

'¡M-m-m-mi esposa v-va a tener un bebé!!' dijo un nervioso Hugh. "¡N-Nosotros tendremos un bebé!".

'¡Bien, bien, sólo cálmese, señor!' dijo la joven receptionista, mientras fumaba y trataba de hablar con Hugh. '¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Su nombre completo?'

'Si, es Hugh Beaumont Neutron.'

'¿Puede deletrearlo?' dijo la receptionista.

'Errr... si... es U-G-G... errr... A... ese es m-mi primer nombre... eh... B-O-U-... err... G... err... eh... A-M-O-N-T... mi nombre del medio... y N-E-U-T-R-O-N...' dijo Hugh tartamudeando, nervioso, y tosiendo por el humo de la receptionista.

La receptionista hizo una mirada extraña a Hugh y escribió tal y como él lo deletreó, 'UGGA BOUGAMONT NEUTRON' en el libro de padres.

'Bien, Sr. Ugga, vaya a la Sala de Maternidad, y la enfermera lo llamará cuando tenga al beb' dijo la receptionista.

-- Retrospectiva detenida --

"¿¿Ugga Bougamont??" preguntó Jimmy volviéndose a su padre con una mirada dudosa.

"Bueno, verás, hijo, no soy bueno deletreando mi nombre, excepto para deletrear Neutron" dijo Hugh, tratando de explicar.

Mientras tanto, Cindy había hecho una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego se volvió callada, y trató de seguir la historia.

Judy continuó...

-- Retrospectiva continuada --

"Tu padre estaba en la Sala de Maternidad. Y una persona, llamada Paul, trató de hacerlo fumar.

'No, no, yo no fumo.' dijo "Ugga".

'Perdone, ¿Sr. Ugga Bougamont Neutron?' preguntó la enfermera.

'¿Neutron? ¡Ese soy yo!' respondió "Ugga".

'Su esposa está a punto de tener el beb' dijo la enfermera.

'¡Oh, dios mío! Oye, tú, errr... ¡Paul!' apuntó "Ugga" al muchacho que estaba tratando de hacerlo fumar. 'Dame el paquete entero de cigarrillos'.

Una hora después, estaba acostada en una cama, con mi Hugh en la Sala de Maternidad Sección B.

Luego, el doctor llegó.

'¿Puedo ver a mi bebé?' dije.

'¿¿Es un niño o una niña??' preguntó "Ugga".

'Sr. y Sra. Neutron, debo darles malas noticias. Su bebé no pasó. Era una niña. Lo siento mucho", dijo el Dr.

Pero nunca vi a mi bebé, así que creo que estaba viva despues de todo."

-- Retrospectiva detenida --

"Como verás, Jimmy, cariño, ella es tu hermana. Y de la forma en que lo veo, no sólo la prueba lo confirma" dijo Judy.

"¡Qué historia tan triste!" "Ugga" comenzó a llorar.


	5. 5 Mudanza

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 5 - "Mudanza"

Luego de unas relajantes historias...

"Bueno, primero, debemos encontrar un lugar donde Cindy pueda dormir" dijo Judy.

"Sugiero que ella pase la noche en la habitación de Jimbo, luego podemos construirle una" sugirió Hugh.

"Eso no es un problema para mí... pero no se si mi pequeño 'hermano' estará de acuerdo" dijo Cindy, volteándose a Jimmy y haciendo una sonrisa diabólica.

Jimmy refunfuño y murmuró por un corto rato y luego...

"¿Qué opción tengo? Eres mi familia ahora, mi hermana" dijo Jimmy, respirando profundo.

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Era el Sr. Vortex. Hugh abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, vecino! Vine aquí a darte las cosas y todo lo de la habitación anterior de Cindy".

Cuando el Sr. Vortex dijo eso, comenzó a tirar algunas cajas a los brazos de Hugh. Luego, tiró algunas bolsas llenas de ropa. Luego un piano, y un vestidor, y una computadora. Y finalmente una cama. Y luego el colchón para la cama.

"Bueno, ¡ahí te ves, Neutron! ¡Y cuida mucho de Cindy!" dijo el Sr. Vortex, y se fue.

"¡A-Alguien puede ayudarme a-aquí, por favor!" dijo Hugh, cargando las cajas, las bolsas llenas de ropa, el piano, el vestidor, la computadora, la cama y el colchón para la cama.

Luego de que hicieron algo de orden, cayó la noche. Eran las 9 de la noche, así que Judy dijo que era hora de dormir. Hasta para Cindy, que estaba acostumbrada a dormir a las 10. Judy apagó las luces de la habitación de Jimmy y cerró la puerta.

"Buenas noches, Cindy" dijo Jimmy y suspiró, porque era difícil para el mencionarlo. "Mi hermana mayor...".

"Graicas, buenas noches a tí también, Jimmy" dijo Cindy, y suspiró ella también. "Mi hermano menor...".

"¡¡¡Guerra de almohadas!!!" dijo Jimmy y arrojó una almohada al rostro de Cindy.

Cindy al principio estaba enojada, pero luego decidió seguir a Jimmy, y le arrojó una almohada que lo hizo caerse de su cama. Luego ambos empezaron a reír. Así como la pequeña guerra continuó, las plumas se esparcieron por todas partes. Entonces, Judy llegó para asegurarse que estuvieran dormidos. Goddard limpió todo en un segundo, así que Judy abrió la puerta, miró la habitación y pensó haber escuchado algo, y luego cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, el reloj comenzó a hacer ruido. Jimmy fue el primero en levantarse. Cindy, la segunda.

"¡El último es un huevo podrido!" dijo Jimmy, y corrió en dirección al baño.

Pero en una movida rápida, Cindy entró primero, así es que ganó y cerró violentamente la puerta en la cara de un sorprendido Jimmy.

"¡Oye!" gritó Jimmy.

Ella abrió la puerta en un segundo.

"Gané, ¿pero sabes cómo usar esto?" dijo Cindy apuntando al Prototipo Robo Peinador y al Anti Caries 2000.

"Seguro, te mostrar" dijo Jimmy.

Jimmy fue hacia el Robo Peinador y Cindy lo observó. Presionó un botón rojo y el Robo Peinador hizo el corte de pelo de Jimmy.

"Así que es por eso que eres un cabezón, ¿eh?" dijo Cindy, riéndose.

"¿Quieres probar?" preguntó Jimmy, ignorando la broma.

"Seguro. ¿Cómo funciona?" dijo Cindy.

"Te paras enfrente del espejo, y luego presionas el botón. El Prototipo Robo Peinador hará el corte de pelo que quieras, si no te gusta, entonces presionas el botón de nuevo hasta que encuentres el corte de pelo deseado" explicó Jimmy.

Cindy hizo exactamente lo que Jimmy explicó. El Robo Peinador hizo primero el corte de pelo de Jimmy.

"¡Oye, mírame, hermano menor! ¡Tengo una cabezota!" dijo Cindy, riendo alto.

"Sí, sí, si no te gusta, presiona de nuevo el botón" dijo Jimmy.

"¿Estás bromeando? Creo que es lindo, pero bueno, tú sabes, ¡definitivamente no es mi tipo!" dijo Cindy.

Luego de algunos cortes de pelo, como el de Libby, el punk, el de Judy, para sorpresa de Cindy, el Robo Peinador hizo exactamente el corte de pelo de Cindy.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso fue rápido!" dijo Cindy. "¿Por qué tienes una copia de mi corte de pelo?".

"¡No preguntes, ya sabes por qué! ¿Estás lista ahora?" preguntó Jimmy. "Déjame mostrarte el Anti Caries 2000".

"Está bien".

Jimmy lavó su dentadura.

"Ahora déjame enseñarte cómo funciona" dijo Jimmy y caminó hacia atrás. "Te paras de nuevo enfrente del espejo, eliges el Anti Caries 2000 y te pones estas antiparras. Las antiparras te mostrarán los dientes que necesitarán ser limpiados. Luego mueves tu mano como lo harías con un cepillo de dientes y enseguida un laser los limpiará por t".

Cindy hizo exactamente de nuevo lo que Jimmy explicó. Su dentadura estaba limpia en segundos.

"¡Wow! ¡Esto es mucho mejor que limpiárselos 9 veces!" dijo Cindy, maravillada.

"¿9 veces?" preguntó Jimmy, sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, ¡tienes que hacer eso si quieres evitar al dentista!" dijo Cindy, intentando explicar. 


	6. 6 Un dia normal en la escuela

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 6 - "Un día normal en la escuela"

"¡Apúrense los dos! ¡No querrán perderse el autobús!" gritó Judy.

"Vamos, hermano menor..." dijo Cindy. "¡El último es un huevo podrido!". Cuando dijo eso, corrió fuera de la habitación de Jimmy.

"¡Oh, no, no lo harás! ¡No pasará de nuevo!" dijo Jimmy. Se rió y corrió también fuera de su habitación.

Pero para su sorpresa, perdieron el autobús.

"Así que, ¿es por esto que pierdes el autobús todo el tiempo?" le preguntó Cindy a Jimmy.

"Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero a veces es porque mi robot Zapatero ata mis zapatos juntos..." respondió Jimmy y suspiró.

Cindy le hizo a Jimmy una mirada extraña.

"¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Eres mayor! ¡Puedes atarte los zapatos por tí mismo!" discutió Cindy.

"Un genio tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que eso. ¡Vamos, o llegaremos tarde!" dijo Jimmy.

"¿Qué tienes planeado?" preguntó Cindy.

"Sugiero que usemos mi Super Chicle Bomba Móvil" respondió él, mientras sostenía dos chicles.

"¿Es esto seguro?" dio Cindy y tomó un chicle.

"¿Qué podría ser peor? ¿Chocarnos con un árbol?" dijo Jimmy.

Ambos masticaron sus chicles. Una burbuja circular rodeó sus cuerpos y ambos estaban rebotando.

"¡Wow! ¡Oye, esto es genial! ¿Por qué no probé esto antes? ¡Oh, sí, claro! No eras mi hermano..." dijo Cindy mientras rebotaba en su burbuja.

"¿Qué tal una carrera a la escuela?" sugirió Jimmy.

"Suena bien para mí" dijo Cindy.

Ambos rebotaron en sus burbujas.

Lograron llegar a la escuela a tiempo, con un pequeño problema...

"¡Recuérdame golpearte después!" dijo Cindy mientras intentaba sacarse algo de chicle de su cabello.

"¡Oye, al menos tú ganaste!" dijo Jimmy, tratando de bajar del arbol de donde se había trabado.

Algunos minutos después...

"¡Sheen! ¡Carl! ¿Cómo estan?" saludó Jimmy.

"¡Jimmy! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Sheen.

"Sí, Jim. No estuviste en la Dulcería ayer" dijo Carl.

"Lo siento, muchachos. Les diré... Soy--".

Mientras tanto...

"¡Libby!" saludó Cindy.

"¡Hola, niña! ¿Qué pasa?" saludó Libby.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte. ¡Vamos!" dijo Cindy y agarró a Libby del brazo.

"¿Qué es? ¿Es acerca de la broma del día?" preguntó Libby.

"Parecería una broma del día para mí... Libby, la cosa es que soy--".

De vuelta con los chicos...

"¡¿ERES QUÉ?!? ¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! ¡¿QUÉ EN LO SANO Y BUENO DE ULTRALORD ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!?" gritó Sheen.

"Jimmy, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Eres el hermano de Cindy?" preguntó Carl.

"Muchachos, muchachos, ¡cálmense! Aún estoy perplejo por esta situación" dijo Jimmy. "Pero de alguna manera, esto responde a todas mis preguntas de por qué Cindy era mala conmigo".

"Oye, Jimmy, si eso es verdad, ¿qué es lo que ella te hace? ¿Te golpea? ¿Es mala como todas las hermanas malas? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!" dijo Sheen, excitado.

"No, de hecho... ella es buena conmigo... no sé por qué... ¡pero me parece genial! ¡Por primera vez no es una mala persona!" respondió Jimmy.

La expresión en el rostro de Sheen se cayó.

"Ah... ya veo..." dijo Sheen, deprimido. "¡viejo! Yo quería ver algunas heridas exóticas".

Jimmy le hizo a Sheen una mirada extraña.

De vuelta con las chicas...

"No... ¡No! ¡Imposible!" dijo Libby, perpleja.

"¡Pero es verdad! Los resultados dieron positivo... ¡Así que es por eso que era malo conmigo! Y por eso era un sabelotodo, ¡y toda esa basura! Bueno... aún es un sabelotodo" dijo Cindy.

"¿Y cómo te trata ahora? ¿Experimenta algo contigo? ¿Hace alguna cosa de hermano malo??" preguntó Libby, excitada.

"No, de hecho... ¡él es bueno conmigo! No sé por qué... ¡pero me gusta de esta forma!" dijo Cindy.

"Ahh... ¿Entonces eso significa que no vas a brillar?" preguntó Libby.

Cindy le hizo una mirada extraña.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo Cindy, enojada.

"Errrr... ¡nada! Vamos adentro..." respondió Libby, sudando.

Unos minutos después...

"¡Bueeeno! ¡BRAWK!! Voy a pasar asistencia..." dijo la Señorita Ave, mirando un pedazo de papel en su escritorio. "¡¿Cindy Vortex?! ¡¡BRAWK!!".

Nadie respondió.

"¡Cindy Vortex! ¡Última llamada! ¡BRAWK!" gritó la Señorita Ave.

"Señorita Ave... odio decir esto... pero, mi nombre no es más Cindy Vortex... es Cindy Neutron..." dijo Cindy, avergonzada y sonrojada.

Toda la clase tragó saliva.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo la Señorita Ave, perpleja. "¿Estás bien, cariño? BRAWK... ¿Tienes fiebre?" dijo y puso una mano en la frente de Cindy.

"Estoy bien, Señorita Ave. Soy... la hermana de Jimmy..." dijo Cindy, nuevamente avergonzada.

Toda la clase tragó saliva otra vez. No podían creer lo que escuchaban.

"¡Entonces era verdad!" dijo Sheen, perplejo.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo Nick desde atrás, perplejo. Luego, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, mirando su cabello en el espejo.

"¡Oye, Jimmy! ¿Es cierto que Cindy es tu hermana?" preguntó Orleander, perplejo.

Toda la clase comenzó a discutir.

"¡Está bien! ¡BRAWK! ¡Clase, cálmense!" dijo la Señorita Ave. "Jimmy, ¿es esto verdad?".

"Si..." dijo Jimmy, avergonzado.

Toda la clase tragó saliva otra vez. 


	7. 7 El laboratorio de Jimmy

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 7 - "El laboratorio de Jimmy"

La escuela terminó bastante normal para Jimmy y Cindy, pero, no podían discutir porque eran hermanos. Eso hizo a la clase extrañarlo. La Señorita Ave se mantuvo callada. El autobús llegó, y esta vez, Jimmy y Cindy se sentaron juntos. Todos se quedaron viéndolos. Pero regresaron a sus propios asuntos. Sheen y Carl, y también Libby se voltearon hacia ellos.

"Jimmy, no sé como decir esto, pero... es extraño que no discutiste con Cindy esta mañana..." dijo Sheen.

"Sí, Jim, Sheen tiene razón" dijo Carl.

"Muchachos, no puedo discutir con ella, es mi hermana. Se supone que debo ser bueno, debo protegerla, debo... bueno, ya entienden" dijo Jimmy, agachando la cabeza, más avergonzado que nunca.

"Así, ¿que por eso no discutiste conmigo hoy?" preguntó Cindy.

"Sí, eso creo..." respondió Jimmy, sonrojado.

"¡Ah, vamos! ¡Los hermanos también pueden discutir!" dijo Libby.

"Odio decir esto, pero Libby tiene razón en eso, hermano menor" dijo Cindy, con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué debería? Es la primera vez en mi vida que eres buena conmigo" dijo Jimmy.

"Bueno, es verdad... Y tú también fuiste bueno conmigo. Excepto por lo del chicle bomba..." dijo Cindy.

"¡Oye, ya te lo dije! ¡Tú ganaste! ¿Por qué sigues hablando sobre eso?" dijo Jimmy.

"¡No fui yo quien inventó esa cosa! ¡Deberías ponerle algún freno!" gritó Cindy.

"¡E-es un chicle, no se supone que tenga freno! ¿Desde cuándo has visto un chicle bomba con freno?" preugntó Jimmy, también tartamudeando.

"Eres el genio, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué no encuentras la manera?" dijo Cindy.

Jimmy y Cindy comenzaron a discutir. Mientras tanto, Sheen, Carl y Libby se reían y lo disfrutaban.

"¡Bien, suficiente! ¡No quiero escuchar más quejas de tí!" dijo Jimmy, cortante.

"¿Por qué? ¿Es tanto problema para tí?" preguntó Cindy.

"Sí, ES un problema para mí. No me gustaron las discusiones entre nosotros antes, ¡así que no esperes que me gusten ahora!" respondió Jimmy. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y miró hacia el otro lado.

"¡Qué patética excusa!" dijo Cindy. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho e hizo lo mismo.

"Sheen, ¿tienes más palomitas?" preguntó Carl.

"¡Te las comiste todas, gordito!" dijo Sheen.

El autobús dejó a Jimmy y a Cindy. Ambos no se hablaron por un rato. Jimmy fue directamente a su laboratorio, tratando de escurrirse de Cindy. Pero lo que él no sabía era que Cindy estaba detrás de él. Jimmy se quitó un cabello de su cabeza y lo colocó enfrente del escáner de ADN.

"ADN confirmado. Bienvenido a casa, Jimmy" dijo el escáner de ADN.

"Gracias, VOX" dijo Jimmy.

Jimmy entró a su laboratorio, sin notar que era seguido por Cindy desde atrás. Mientras caminaba, escuchó unos pasos. Se volteó, pero no vio nada. Justo cuando Jimmy volteó, Cindy se escondió detrás de él de nuevo. Encogió hombros y fue hacia su laboratorio. Se sentó enfrente de su computadora, VOX. Se había relajado un poco cuando...

"¡HOLA, JIMMY!" gritó Cindy desde atrás, y desafinada, haciendo a Jimmy saltar de su asiento.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿C-cómo entraste aquí? ¡No se supone que estés aquí!" dijo Jimmy, enojado. "¡Sal de mi laboratorio!" gritó.

"Oh, vamos, ¡somos hermanos! ¡Compartimos cosas mutuamente!" dijo Cindy, con una sonrisa.

"Errr... Cindy, ¿esto es una venganza de lo que nos dijimos el uno al otro recientemente?" preguntó Jimmy.

"No" respondió Cindy, cortante.

"¿Podrías dejarme solo, ahora? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer" dijo Jimmy y suspiró.

"No" dijo Cindy y cortante.

"¡Sal de mi laboratorio!" gritó Jimmy de nuevo.

"Está bien" dijo Cindy, cortante.

Y salió de escena. Jimmy suspiró de alivio. Pero entonces, notó que Cindy estaba caminando por su laboratorio. Levantó una ceja.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" dijo Jimmy, enojado.

"No lo sé" dijo Cindy, cortante y caminando por el laboratorio de Jimmy.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó Jimmy, más enojado por las respuestas cortantes de Cindy.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Cindy.

"¡Tú sabes qué!" preguntó Jimmy.

"¿Qué? ¿Esto?" dijo Cindy.

Cuando dijo eso, ella puso su dedo en su boca por un rato y lo colocó en la oreja de Jimmy. La furia de Jimmy sólo creció más.

"¡FUERA!" gritó.

"Está bien" dijo Cindy, y se fue de nuevo.

Jimmy suspiró de alivio, regresando a lo que estaba haciendo. Pero luego, escuchó algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran grandes.

"¡Oooooh! ¿Qué hace este botón?" preguntó Cindy, juguetona. 


	8. 8 Las cosas que debo compartir

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 8 - "Las cosas que debo compartir"

Escuela Lindbergh. Algunos días pasaron...

"¡Oye, Jimmy! ¿Qué tal?" saludó Sheen.

"Sí, Jim, ¿qué tal tu nueva hermana?" preguntó Carl.

"¡Oh! Sólo una pesadilla, creo..." dijo Jimmy y suspiró. "Ahora que descubrimos que podemos ser malos el uno con el otro, ella no tiene mejor que hacer que molestarme cada día, incluyendo en mi laboratorio".

"¡Oooh, ahí está mi dulce hermano menor!" grtió Cindy, mientras caminaba con Libby.

Cindy apretó los cachetes de Jimmy. "¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito, eh?".

"¡Oye, ya basta!" dijo Jimmy, enojado.

"Lo siento... sólo quería asegurarme" dijo Cindy, sonriendo diabólicamente.

"Si no quieres que te pegue mi Parche Enfermo Neutron en tu cuerpo otra vez, ¡entonces asegúrate de que te vas ahora mismo!" dijo Jimmy, más enojado.

"Oh, ¡duro sujeto!" dijo Libby, riendo.

"¡Adiós, hermano menor!" dijo Cindy, y se fue junto con Libby, también riendo.

Jimmy suspiró.

"Jimmy, odio decir esto, pero ella es tu hermana después de todo..." dijo Sheen.

"¿Crees que quiera salir conmigo?" preguntó Carl.

Jimmy y Sheen se quedaron mirando a Carl.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella va a salir conmigo!" dijo Sheen.

"¡No, no lo hará!" gritó Carl.

"¡Sí, sí lo hará!" gritó Sheen.

"¡Muchachos! ¡Muchachos! ¡Basta!" gritó Jimmy, enojado. "Sólo porque ella es mi hermana no tienen que pelear por ella, pero, si insisten... creo que tengo una idea..." dijo, sonriendo diabólicamente.

Más tarde, después de la escuela, en el laboratorio de Jimmy...

"Bien, Carl, te llamé para que seas el pretendiente de Cindy. Si lo has notado, Sheen no está aquí. Eso es porque está mirando su programa de UltraLord" explicó Jimmy.

"Pero me estoy perdiendo mi programa sobre llamas" dijo Carl, quejándose.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres salir con Cindy o no?!" dijo Jimmy, enojado.

"Oh, sí, lo siento..." dijo Carl.

"Bien, este es el plan..." dijo Jimmy, susurrándole a Carl.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Jimmy, Cindy estaba hablando con Libby.

"Oye, Libs, ¿quieres ver el laboratorio de Jimmy?" preguntó Cindy.

"¡Seguro, niña! ¡Me encantaría!" dijo Libby, mostrando una sonrisa.

"Bien, él tiene un hoyo en la pared detras de este poster de los elementos" dijo Cindy, y movió el poster a la derecha.

"¡Wow! ¡Genial!" gritó Libby, excitada.

Pero justo cuando las niñas estaban por entrar al laboratorio de Jimmy, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"¡Espérame aquí, Libby!" dijo Cindy, saliendo de la habitación de Jimmy. "¡Yo atiendo!" gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron grandes y su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo.

"¿¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!?!?" gritó. 


	9. 9 Cita

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

- CAPITULO 9 - "Cita"

"_Carl_¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!?", masculló Cindy.

Casi le cierra la puerta violentamente a Carl en la nariz, pero lo pensó calmadamente. Carl era amigo de Jimmy, así que, problamente querría verlo a él. _Aún vestido como un tonto_, Cindy pensó. Carl llevaba puesto un traje negro con sombrero y un mostacho rojo.

"Oh, perdone, mon cherie..." dijo Carl, con mala pronunciación. "Pero no pude evitar ver cuán hermosa se ve hoy".

Cindy quedó boquiabierta sólo de la sorpresa. Pero pronto se recompuso.

"¡Si esto es algún tipo de broma, es mejor que empieces a correr!" dijo Cindy, mostrando un puño.

"¡Oh, no, no, no, no! Errr..." tartamudeó Carl.

"¿Qué?" dijo Cindy, enojada.

"¡Vamos, Carl¡Puedes hacerlo!" dijo Jimmy por medio de un walkie-talkie, y escondido en los arbustos.

"Estaba... estaba..." tartamudeó Carl nuevamente.

"¡Oye, Libby¡Ven a ver a este pobre diablo!" gritó Cindy.

"¡Bajo en un minuto!" dijo Libby.

El rostro de Carl se oscureció. _Bien, aquí voy.._, pensó. Respiró hondo.

"Estaba a punto de invitarte a comer al Retroville Chateau", dijo Carl.

"¿Que-qué?!?" preguntó ella, absorta.

De pronto, escuchó unas carcajadas entre los arbustos, y reconoció el puntiagudo cabello de Jimmy. _Mmmmh... ¿conque era eso, eh?_, pensó.

"¿Qué tal mañana a la noche, a las 8?" dijo Carl.

"Está bien, Carl, iré contigo. ¡Te veo mañana!" dijo ella, con voz dulce y sonriendo.

Carl casi saltó de gusto. Se retiró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Bien, te veré mañana!", saludó.

"¿Qué pasó, niña?" preguntó Libby, bajando las escaleras.

"Nada, Libby. Carl me acaba de invitar a cenar" dijo Cindy.

Libby no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Seguro que tienes fiebre! Déjame revisarte..." dijo Libby, y puso su mano sobre la frente de Cindy.

"No tengo nada, Libby. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo el doctor?" dijo Cindy, quitándose la mano de Libby.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó Libby, absorta.

"Estoy segura. Te diré lo que acaba de suceder", respondió Cindy.

_Mientras tanto..._

"¡Jaja¡Eso fue genial, Carl¡Se lo creyó entero!" dijo Jimmy.

"Uh... Jimmy, creo que tengo algo que decirte. Yo--" dijo Carl.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso, Carl!", lo interrumpió Jimmy. "Veamos qué es lo que están haciendo".

Jimmy pudo ver a Cindy y a Libby hablando y riendo.

"Así que, Carl piensa que voy a salir con él, pero la verdad es¡que Jimmy lo planeó todo¡Así que este idiota piensa que realmente saldré con él!" dijo Cindy.

Cindy y Libby rieron en lo alto.

"Me siento mal por el pobre de Carl, Cindy. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?", preguntó Libby.

"Bueno, primero, voy a pedir la comida más cara que haya en el menú", dijo Cindy.

"¿Y luego qué?" preguntó Libby, con interés.

"Me tiraré un poco de soda en mi vestido a propósito, luego diré 'Voy al baño a limpiarme', luego, iré, y pasaré un buen rato allí. Cuando termine, Carl estará a diez kilómetros del restaurante, porque recibirá la cuenta y no tendrá dinero para pagar!", terminó Cindy.

Cindy y Libby rieron más. Jimmy oyó toda la conversación. Miró a Carl, quien bailaba de alegría. _¡No puedo hacerle esto a Carl¡Ella sólo le gastará una broma!_, pensó Jimmy.

"¡Carl¡Deja de bailar y escúchame!", dijo Jimmy.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jimmy?" preguntó Carl.


	10. 10 En el restaurant

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

- CAPITULO 10 - "En el restaurant"

Después de que Jimmy tuvo una discusión con Carl, Carl se sintió un poco mal por los planes de Cindy.

"Bueno, al menos dijo que 'sí'¿qué crees que debería hacer, Jimmy?", preguntó Carl.

"Si lo pones en esa forma, tengo un plan, pero requeriría que tengas que seguirlo completamente y sin ningún error", respondió Jimmy.

Esa noche, a las 8 exactamente, Carl, quien estaba vestido con un smoking y el mismo mostacho del día anterior, lentamente acercó su dedo al timbre de la casa de los Neutrón y finalmente lo presionó. Al sonido del timbre, gritó. No le gustaban mucho los timbres. Hugh abrió la puerta.

"¿Hola?" dijo, mirando enfrente de él.

Luego, miró a ambos lados, arriba, se encogió de hombros y cerró violentamente la puerta sin siquiera notar a Carl quien intentó hablar pero no pudo.

"¿Quién era, Hugh?" preguntó Judy.

Hugh se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

"No lo sé..." dijo, rascando su cabeza. "Cariño, creo que tengo algo en mi cabeza y--"

Antes que pudiera continuar, el timbre sonó de nuevo. Hugh contestó.

"¡Oiga¡Señor Neutrón¡Aquí abajo!" susurró Carl.

"¡Ah¡Carl Wheezer! Pasa.." dijo Hugh. "¿Buscas a Jimbo?".

"De hecho, buscaba a Cindy, tengo una cita con ella" dijo Carl con una sonrisa.

"¡Bien, sólo espera un segundo!" dijo Hugh. "¡Cin-San!" llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. "¡Cindo!", llamó de nuevo.

"¡Es Cindy, papá!!", dijo Cindy, suspirando amargamente y pensando cuán embarazozo sonaba eso. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó.

"¡Tu novio, Carl Wheezer, está aquí!" gritó Hugh.

Cindy, irritada, dejó salir un gigantesco grito.

"¡Ya... voy...!!" gritó finalmente, totalmente furiosa.

Bajó vestida con un hermoso vestido verde y aros dorados que perfectamente combinaban con sus ojos y su cabello. Hablando de su cabello, estaba bajo, y no en la típica cola de pony. Cuando Carl la vio, su mandíbula se cayó al suelo. También Hugh, quien no tenía nada que ver con la cita.

"Te... ves... hermosa..." dijo Carl, quien casi olvidó respirar.

"¡Gracias!" dijo ella, con una falsa sonrisa. "¿Nos podemos ir?", preguntó.

"Errr... ¡s-seguro!" respondió Carl, tartamudeando.

Ambos salieron de la casa, dejando a un aún shockeado Hugh con su boca abierta. Caminaron todo el camino al Retroville Chateau. Estaba a unas pocas esquinas de la casa, y caminar no era la especialidad de Carl, así que tuvieron que detenerse algunas veces así el podría respirar de nuevo con su inhalador. Cuando ambos llegaron al restaurant, Cindy lo contempló y sonrió. Se sintió un poco mal por Carl, porque el lugar era muy caro. Pero luego recordó que todo era culpa de su hermano, y continuó con su plan. El mozo los recibió y les dio una mesa y la carta.

"¿Qué va a comer, señor?" preguntó el mozo, esperando a que Carl empezara.

"Las damas primero", dijo Carl, con un ronquido.

Cindy sonrió levemente, pensando que eso era tierno. Y entonces, comenzó con su plan.

"Bueno, veamos. Quiero este 'Super Caballo a la Francesa', con papas horneadas, y por favor, tráigame una Mora Flora en soda. ¡Ah! Y no olvide un Choco-Atómico para postre con ese palito azucarado en el medio" ordenó Cindy.

Al mirar a Carl sudar, Cindy, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pensó para sus adentros, _'Lo siento, compañero... ¡vas a sufrir y me aseguraré de que Jimmy no sea tu amigo después de esto!_'.

"¿Va a ordenar ahora, señor?" preguntó el mozo.

"Sí... es sólo que, no me puedo decidir aún" dijo Carl, mirando su carta.

_'Bueno, después de lo que ordené, y estoy segura de que valdrá más de cien dólares, tendrás que conformarte con comer una lechuga'_ pensó Cindy para sus adentros.

"Quiero 'Gallina a la Francesa' con 'Papas Francesas Malévolas' y una Mora Flora en soda. Y compartiré el Choco-Atómico, si no te molesta" ordenó Carl.

La mandíbula de Cindy se cayó al suelo por el shock._ '¡No puede ser¿De verdad tiene el dinero para pagar todo eso?'_, pensó para sus adentros otra vez.


	11. 11 En el restaurant parte 2

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon. 

- CAPITULO 11 - "En el restaurant - Parte 2"

"No... no... Estoy segura de que está fingiendo. Está fingiendo. Eso es lo que sucede. Seguiré con mi plan".

"Su comida, señor" dijo el mozo, colocando los platos de comida en la mesa. Y luego, se dirigió a la barra para colocar las Mora Flora en sodas. "¡Bon apetite!".

"Gracias. Aquí tiene cinco billetes", agradeció Carl, depositando cinco dólares en el bolsillo del mozo.

"Gracias, señor". Y con esto, el mozo regresó a la barra.

Cindy estaba estupefacta al ver la amable demostración de las acciones de Carl. Tanto, que pensó en si seguía su plan, continuarlo o no. Pero, ya que esto era un truco de Jimmy, decidió intentarlo. Levantó la soda enfrente de su cita.

"Dedico esto a... ¿cuál sería la ocasión?", preguntó Cindy a Carl.

"N-no lo sé¿tal vez porque esta es nuestra cita?", respondió Carl.

"Creo que eso es suficiente. Por nuestra cita". Cindy levantó la soda un poco más y la chocó con la de Carl.

Estaba a punto de beber su soda, cuando la espuma se derramó en su vestido. "¡Oh, no...!" dijo, sobreactuando un poco, mirando a Carl con una risa nerviosa y luego mirando a su vestido. "¡Mira mi ropa¡Mi vestido nuevo! Oh... discúlpame un segundo. ¡Iré al baño a limpiar este... errr... desastre!".

"¡Por supuesto!", dijo Carl.

"Volveré" dijo Cindy.

Rió nerviosamente y se dirigio directo al baño. Abrió la puerta, se paró adentro, y luego cerró la puerta despacio. Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie vigilara sus movimientos. Pensó acerca de su 'cita'. Descubrió que Carl era en realidad un buen muchacho, a pesar del hecho de que lo odiaba por sus acciones anteriores cuando supo que era un truco de su hermano. Pero parecía que ella estaba totalmente equivocada. No había señal de Jimmy. Parecía como que la cita era algo real.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo?', pensó Cindy. '¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Creí que esto iba a ser fácil, pero esta cita no está tan mal después de todo".

Abrió lentamente la puerta del baño para ver que Carl aún la estaba esperando. Se congeló cuando vio que el mozo caminaba a su mesa para darle la cuenta. '¡Oh, no¡Está frito¡Debo ayudarlo!' pensó Cindy. Corrió a la mesa con desesperación. "¡Está bien, tengo todo bajo control!" dijo, tratando de sacar su tarjeta 'Visa'.

"No, en serio, corre por mi cuenta", dijo Carl. "¿Cuánto es?".

"Doscientos setenta y cinco dólares con cincuenta centavos, por favor", dijo el mozo.

Carl sacó una billetera repleta de dinero. "Aquí tiene", dijo, depositando el dinero en la mano del mozo.

"Que tenga buenas noches, señor", dijo, y se retiró.

El asombro de Cindy crecía a cada momento. "¿D-De dónde sacaste todo ese dinero?", preguntó.

"¡Lo robé de mi papá!", dijo Carl, riendo.

"Oh... ya veo..." dijo Cindy, tomando su asiento lentamente.

"No, sólo bromeaba. Gané todo este dinero porque tengo un trabajo relacionado a criar llamas", dijo Carl, riendo y roncando al mismo tiempo.

"¡Eso es... grandioso!", dijo ella.

"Entonces¿vas a terminarte tu cena?", preguntó él.

"Sí... sí... jeje", dijo Cindy.

Miró su cena. Se veía deliciosa. Luego miró a Carl y sonrió. Y comenzó a comer. Luego de una gran cena, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?", sugirió Carl.

"Claro¿por qué no?", respondió Cindy, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos caminaron silenciosamente a la casa de Cindy. Finalmente, cuando llegaron, Cindy subió las escaleras y miró a Carl. "Tuve una grandiosa noche. Gracias" dijo Cindy.

"Está bien. ¡Te veré pronto¡Adiós!", dijo Carl.

"¡Espera!" dijo Cindy. Carl se detuvo en seco. "¿Podemos salir de nuevo algún día?", preguntó.

"Seguro. Tienes mi número, sólo llamame y ahí estaré", respondió él.

"Sí... claro... Bueno¡adiós!", dijo Cindy.

Saludó a Carl y abrió la puerta de su casa. La cerró y suspiró entre sueños. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Tendré otra cita con el gordo de aquí al lado?", se preguntó a sí misma. "¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!".


	12. 12 Gritos

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 12 - "Gritos"

Cindy aún seguía gritando al pensar que ella seguiría saliendo con un gordito nerd pero con buen carácter. Se detuvo al pensar eso último. Sonrió por eso. Su buen carácter. Amable, lindo, sofisticado chico nerd. La próxima vez ella sería más como él. ¡Un momento¿Una próxima vez? Era su decisión... Pero aún así, algo andaba mal... Era muy amable. Le recordó a ella de alguien...

"¡Hola, hermana!" dijo Jimmy, y comenzó a caminar las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Ella nunca lo había visto saludarla, ni tampoco hablarle últimamente. Esto era sospechoso. "¡Bien¡Detente¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?", preguntó.

Jimmy se detuvo en seco. "¿Eh¿Qué pasa?", preguntó.

"Hermano menor, sé que no nos hablamos últimamente, y sé que nos odiamos mutuamente más que en el infierno, pero tuve una cita con Carl, tu amigo y por la manera en que actuaba y la manera en que me trataba, lo resolví todo. ¡Esto es toda tu culpa!", dijo ella, apuntando hacia él.

"¿Qué¿D-de qué estás hablando?", preguntó Jimmy, sonriendo y mirando nerviosamente a ambos lados tratando de encontrar una salida. "¿Crees que yo sólo v-vestí a Carl así y le dije cómo comportarse?".

"Exactamente", dijo Cindy, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"¡E-Eso es ridículo!¡No... no tienes pruebas de ello!", dijo Jimmy, aún más nervioso y apuntó un dedo acusador hacia ella.

De pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó. Cindy abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Sheen parado en ella, vestido con un smoking negro y el mismo mostacho que Carl usó la noche anterior.

"Perdonemé, madmoiselle" dijo Sheen. "Se ve herm-".

Cindy cerró violentamente la puerta en la nariz de Sheen y volteó para ver un espacio en blanco en las escaleras. Jimmy usó la oportunidad para salirse y escapar. Ella caminó pisando las escaleras y cuando llegó a su habitación, encontró a Goddard parado.

"¿En dónde está?", preguntó, furiosa.

Goddard sacudió su cabeza metálica. Pero se encogió cuando vio que Cindy repentinamente sacó de la nada un destornillador. No tuvo otra opción que revelar que Jimmy se estaba escondiendo en su ropero. Abrió la puerta y todo lo que Jimmy pudo decir fue un "¡El mejor amigo del hombre!", hasta que fue arrancado de allí por su camisa.

_Dos horas después_

Jimmy se despertó sobre su cama con un ojo negro y su cabeza dando vueltas.

"¡Suficiente¡Estoy harto de ella!¡Estoy harto de ser su hermano!¡Esto tiene que detenerse de alguna manera!" dijo, saltando de su cama.

Caminó hacia un poster en la pared y lo movió un poco, revelando un tubo para ir derecho a su laboratorio. Saltó en él y aterrizó en el suelo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos a su computadora y tomó asiento en su sillón.

"Tengo que inventar algo que podría tomar una muy pequeña partícula de su sangre sin que ella lo sepa", dijo.


	13. 13 Plan Mosquito

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 13 - "Plan mosquito"

"Realmente odio hacer esto, pero..."_ '¡Un momento¿Odio hacer esto¿Cuando se volvió algo así como una relación amor/odio¡Esta es mi supuesta hermana de la que estoy hablando!'_. Jimmy sacudió su cabeza. _'No, quiero descubrir la verdad. Nada más'_.

Pasó unas horas en su plan. Creó no uno, sino dos mosquitos, sólo en caso de que Cindy aplastara uno de ellos. Los mosquitos eran pequeños, hechos en oro falso, y tenían una aguja en su cabeza, simulando una real. Además, su organismo tenía un estómago diseñado para guardar sangre, y no para ser alimentado con ella. _'¿Qué tal si aplasta a los dos?'_ pensó para sí mismo. _'Nah, estaría muy dormida para aplastar sólo uno'_. Sonrió al pensar eso último.

Jimmy usó el control para probar al mosquito. Funcionó perfectamente. Abrió el tubo que lo dejó en su laboratorio y el mosquito voló por todo el trayecto, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Cindy. El mosquito apoyó su pequeño cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo de Cindy, y usó su aguja para succionar algo de su sangre. Ella sintió una cosquilla en su brazo, pero era muy tarde para notarlo, porque estaba profundamente dormida. El mosquito regresó al tubo en la pared, dirigiéndose al laboratorio.

"¡Justo como lo pensé! Ahora, para probar mi comparación de sangre, dejaré que el otro mosquito me pique" dijo Jimmy. "Goddard, cuando yo lo diga, toma el control del otro mosquito, y déjale hacer su trabajo", ordenó a su perro mecánico.

Goddard ladró. Una mano salió del cuerpo metálico de Goddard y tomó el control. "Iniciando picadura de mosquito... ¡AHORA!" gritó Jimmy.

El mosquito voló hacia su brazo derecho y apoyó su aguja en él. Jimmy sintió un repentino y corto dolor, y apretó sus dientes. Pero luego, el dolor había desaparecido.

"Bien, ahora que tengo las pruebas, que comience la prueba de compatibilidad" dijo.

Colocó ambos mosquitos en el escáner. "¡VOX, inicia secuencia de compatibilidad!", dijo a VOX.

"_Secuencia de compatibilidad iniciando..._" respondió VOX. "_La prueba de ADN finalizará en 4 horas, 15 minutos y 1 segundo_".

_'Mejor me tomo un descanso'_, pensó para sí mismo. "Vamos, Goddard" llamó a su perro.

Goddard siguió a Jimmy a la salida.

* * *

Cindy se despertó al día siguiente a las 8 de la mañana. Era un domingo, así que, podría ver si saldría con Libby y además contarle acerca de Sheen la noche anterior. Saltó de su cama, se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Era un hermoso día. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. En la cocina, encontró a Hugh, Judy y a Jimmy levantados y tomando el desayuno.

"¡Buenos días, mamá¡Buenos días, papá!", dijo, saludando con alegría.

"Buenos días, cariño. Tu desayuno está en la mesa", dijo Judy.

"Gracias", dijo Cindy, y besó a Judy en la mejilla.

Miró entonces a Jimmy con desprecio. "Buenos días, perdedor", lo saludó, con sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Es esa la forma en que tratas a tu querido hermano?", preguntó Jimmy, actuando con la misma sonrisa.

"Eras mi querido hermano hasta que supe lo de Carl. Ahora me haces pensar sobre aquella palabra", dijo Cindy, tomando asiento al lado de Hugh.

"Bueno, me haces pensar sobre la definición de la palabra hermana", dijo Jimmy.

Los ojos de Cindy se agrandaron. "¿Qué¿De qué estás hablando¡Por supuesto que soy tu hermana, idiota!".

"¡Pues no lo creo!", dijo Jimmy.

"Oye, si no estás del todo seguro¿por qué no revisas las pruebas que el doctor nos dio en el hospital¿Verdad, papá?", preguntó Cindy, y miró hacia Hugh, esperando de él una respuesta.

Hugh estaba muy confundido, y decidio no responder. En vez de eso, tomó un pato de plástico de la caja de cereal y comenzó a jugar con él. Cindy se quedó mirando perpleja a Hugh y suspiró, negando con su cabeza, harta de aquel comportamiento.

"Ven a verme a mi laboratorio en 15 minutos y te daré los VERDADEROS resultados", dijo Jimmy, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estaré allí, y si pruebo que estás mal, te patearé ese trasero que tienes", respondió Cindy.

"¡Hecho!", dijo, con una sabia sonrisa.

_'¿Cuál es su problema?'_, pensó para sí misma.


	14. 14 Compatibilidad de ADN

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes relacionados son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 14 - "Compatibilidad de ADN"

Cindy siguió a Jimmy hacia su laboratorio. Jimmy se arrancó un cabello de su cabeza y lo colocó junto al escáner de ADN. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Cindy.

"Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para actuar así, hermanito. Y será mejor que te apures¡porque se me hace tarde para ir de compras con Libby!" dijo Cindy, pasando a Jimmy de lado y sentándose en su sillón.

Jimmy sólo sonrió, y cerró la puerta del laboratorio. "_Oooooh¡no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte!_", dijo él, con algo de veneno en su voz.

Cindy tembló un poco al sonido de esa voz, pero decidió actuar como si no le importara. Sin embargo, esto era algo muy intrigante. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto¿Qué estaba escondiendo¿Qué era esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro? Se sintió cansada de pensarlo tanto, que comenzó a sudar. Sintió que algo no andaba bien.

"Bien, entonces, dime qué está pasando...", dijo, su voz un poco débil.

Jimmy sonrió de nuevo, luego volteó a ver la pantalla de la computadora. "¡VOX, dame los resultados del ADN!", dijo, orgulloso.

"_Resultados de ADN en pantalla_", dijo VOX.

Lo que Cindy vio luego, trajo una miserable mirada en su rostro. Dejó que su boca se abriera y sus ojos sobresaltaran. La realidad la abofeteó. VOX mostraba que la compatibilidad de ADN entre ella y Jimmy era negativa. Parpadeó unos segundos. Luego se detuvo. Eso sólo significaba algo. No eran hermanos.

Jimmy caminó hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa, señalando la pantalla. "ESO significa que estás libre, Cindy. No más cosas entre hermanso y no más peleas... bueno, eso no es del todo seguro, porque aún seguimos siendo rivales, pero--", dijo, pero Cindy lo interrumpió.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que **REALMENTE** significa?" preguntó ella, mirándolo con desprecio y apuntando hacia la pantalla.

Jimmy se quedó callado.

"Eso prueba que no soy tu hermana, sin embargo también prueba que los doctores me mintieron, que estaba viviendo una mentira. Creí que era bueno ser parte de tu familia. Realmente me gustó vivir con tus padres. Me gustó. ¡Pensé que ellos eran mejor que mis padres¡Hasta iba a considerar ser un poco más amable contigo luego de que te rompí la cara anoche por tu broma con Carl! Pero tú, sólo TÚ, me probaste que estaba equivocada. Tu y tu estúpido cerebro me mostró que debo mudarme enfrente y olvidarme de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros y vivir como si todo esto fuera parte de una broma", dijo Cindy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jimmy sintió un poco de remordimiento.

"Cindy... yo... yo entiendo tu punto pero... ¿no querías que todo esto pasara? Quiero decir, desde que peleaste conmigo ese día en el autobús¡eras un dolor de cabeza¡Tú quisiste que esto pasara!", dijo Jimmy.

"¡Los hermanos se pelean todo el día¡Es natural!", dijo ella, llorando aún más.

"¡Sí, pero no todo el tiempo! Ellos se hablan entre sí, se preocupan, comparten cosas, protegiéndose el uno al otro. ¡Hasta se olvidan por qué peleaban¡Está claro que no eras alguien de la familia!", explicó él. "Y debes considerar que esto era un error de los doctores y que estuviste viviendo una mentira por todo un mes!", dijo, poniendo un consolador brazo alrededor de Cindy, el cual ella rechazó.

"¡Pero me gustaba este error¿No lo entiendes¡Me gustó ser tu hermana, me gustó tu familia¡Mis padres son un desastre!", dijo Cindy, aún llorando. "Todo lo que hace mi madre es que compita contigo¡ser más que lo que eres tú, no soy YO en realidad¡Mi padre nunca aparece¡Debe trabajar todo el día¡No se preocupan en nada por mí!".

"¡Eso no es verdad¡Se preocupan mucho!", dijo Jimmy.

"¿Qué pruebas tienes¿Acaso me visitaron este mes¿O acaso trajeron alguna otra cosa de mi casa¿Acaso se presentaron y preguntaron '¿Cómo está Cindy'?'", ella preguntó.

Jimmy se quedó pensativo por un rato, luego habló. "Creí ver a tu padre el otro día, me saludó, luego entró rápidamente a su casa. Y tu madre nos veía por la ventana todos los días, con una triste mirada. Y... eso es todo", explicó.

"¿Lo ves? No les importa...", dijo ella, aún llorando.

"No, creo que tenían miedo de preguntar", dijo él. La contuvo con un abrazo y esta vez, ella no lo rechazó. "Yo-yo lamento haber sido un estúpido. No tenía idea".

"No, no tenías idea, _de nada_...", dijo ella, llorando sobre su hombro.


	15. 15 El regreso

Aviso: No soy dueño de Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy Neutron y todos los personajes son marca registrada de DNA Productions y Nickelodeon.

- CAPÍTULO 15 - "El regreso"

"Cindy, si no quieres volver a ir allí, puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que quieras...", sugirió Jimmy, mirándola a ella, con algo de culpa.

"No, debo irme a mi casa", dijo Cindy, tomando su mochila. Se volvió a ver a Judy y a Hugh. "Señor y señora Neutrón, gracias por darme lo mejor todos estos días. Lo aprecio muchísimo".

"No te preocupes, querida. Siempre estaremos aquí contigo", dijo Judy.

"Sí, no hay problema", dijo Hugh, levantándole el pulgar.

"Cynthia¡hora de irte!", llamó la señora Vortex.

"¡Ya voy mamá!", respondió Cindy. Corrió hasta su casa y saludó al ver a Jimmy y sus padres una vez más antes de decir adiós.

* * *

Los siguientes días, todo volvió a ser "normal". Pero para Jimmy y Cindy, ambos tenían problemas para volver a pelear y discutir otra vez. Sentían que no era realmente necesario, ahora que estaban más juntos que nunca. De hecho, les gustaba estar tan juntos. Algo que nadie en la escuela podría adivinar que algo así pasaría. Hasta resultó raro para Sheen, Carl y Libby.

"Lindo día¿eh?", preguntó Jimmy, mientras caminaba con Cindy a sus respectivas casas.

"Sí. Que pena que no tengo nada que hacer...", respondió ella.

"Oh, eso... eso está mal, en verdad", dijo él, y se quedó pensando. "Pero¿qué pasó con Libby?", preguntó.

"Se tomará el día con Sheen. Ella dice que él tiene que dejar de ver UltraLord y dedicarle algo de tiempo", explicó ella. "O sino, amenazó con no volver a hablarle jamás. Y sabes lo que eso significa para Sheen".

"Sí...", dijo Jimmy. Le sonrió a Cindy por un momento. Pero luego, negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella. Sabía que algo tenía él en mente.

"Nada...", respondió él, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡Vamos, escúpelo!", lo provocó Cindy, pegándole en el brazo, juguetonamente.

"Yo... Yo quería saber si... si quisieras ir a mi laboratorio, tal vez pasarla juntos un rato... ver una película... ya sabes... esas cosas", sugirió Jimmy, mirando a sus zapatos, mientras caminaba.

Cindy le sonrió.

"Me encantaría", dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿En serio¡Genial!", dijo él, y una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Se tomaron de la mano, aún sonriendo el uno al otro.

"¡Cielos, esos dos me dan escalofríos!", dijo Sheen, escondido en un arbusto.

"Sí... ¡Lo mismo digo!", agregó Carl, escondido en el mismo arbusto que Sheen.

"¡Ay, ya dejen de molestar!", dijo Libby, tomándolos de las manos y sacándolos de allí.

Justo cuando no había nadie a la vista, Jimmy y Cindy caminaron por la vereda y cuando llegaron a la casa de Jimmy, se acercaron y se dieron un beso. Se separaron rápidamente, como si se hubieran dado un piquito, y luego, entraron al laboratorio de Jimmy.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hugh hacía su nuevo análisis para el hospital. La recepcionista era la misma, para su suerte. Hugh tenía que deletrear su nombre otra vez.

"H...U...M...G...A...N...E...U...T...R...O...N...", dijo, con gran esfuerzo de decirlo correctamente.

La recepcionista suspiró, escribió 'Humga Neutrón' en un sticker. Puso el sticker en un viejo sobre con el nombre de 'Señor Willoughby'. Y luego le dio esto al doctor.

-

Tres dias después, 'Humga' regresó al hospital a retirar sus análisis, cuando el doctor lo llamó.

"Hay algo impotante que debo decirle, señor Neutrón, si es que ese es su apellido", dijo el doctor.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó 'Humga'.

"Pase por favor, señor Willoughby", llamó el doctor.

El director Willoughby entró a la sala, desesperado y abrió sus brazos para abrazar a 'Humga'.

"¡Hijito!", gritó éste, tan emocionado, que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

"¿Qué¿Doctor¿De que se trata todo esto?", preguntó 'Humga'.

"Él es su padre, señor Neutrón, o debería decir, señor Willoughby", respondió el doctor.

"¿MI QUÉ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" gritó 'Humga' tan fuerte que se podía escuchar por todo el hospital.

Mientras era abrazado más, dijo.

"Quiero-¡UGH!-a-¡UGH!-mi-¡UGH!-ma-UGH!-má..."

¿EL FIN?


End file.
